objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/What's Next?
What's Next? is the tenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the hosts have trouble figuring out what contest to do. Transcript (The hosts are trying to figure out a contest for the tenth episode.) MEPHONE4: What sort of contest should we do for this episode? TOILET: You'd think that coming up with an easy challenge would be easy, but no. PSB: ♪I was thinking we could have the contestants design their own BFDIA 5b levels.♪ ANNOUNCER: I was thinking we could do a staring contest. GAMEBOARD: How about a maze? CONTROLLY: Say, I just got an idea! MEGAPHONE: What is it? CONTROLLY: I'll reveal my idea after Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Team Yoylecake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Yoylecake. Getting used to this? SLURPY: Not quite yet. CONTROLLY: You'll get used to it eventually. Anyway, we got 13 of each type of vote for each team. MEPAD: Marshmallow wins the prize again with five likes. Puffball, Book, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Lightbulb each got one like, and Firey got three likes. ANNOUNCER: Your prize is something that would benefit you personally. But I can't think of anything for that. GAMEBOARD: I can. Marshmallow, you and Apple are friends again, right? MARSHMALLOW: Right. GAMEBOARD: What if she rejoined? That would work as a prize, right? MARSHMALLOW: Yeah! I'd like Apple to rejoin! ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Apple will rejoin, and you have to pick someone else from this team to be eliminated after the dislikes are revealed. MEPHONE4: Now for the dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Before we get to that, Book, Marshmallow, Music Note, Puffball, and Water Balloon each have at least one Win Token. Would any of you like to use a Win Token now? BOOK, MARSHMALLOW, MUSIC NOTE, PUFFBALL, and WATER BALLOON: No. ANNOUNCER: Okay, then. Everyone except Firey, Flasky, Lightbulb, OJ, Pencil, Pie, Scrolly, and Shelly is safe with no dislikes. CONTROLLY: Firey, Flasky, Lightbulb, OJ, Pencil, Pie, Scrolly, and Shelly, one of you got three dislikes. Another got four. The rest of you got one dislike each. (TV displays the votes.) MEGAPHONE: Flasky and Shelly are eliminated with four and three dislikes, respectively. (Flasky and Shelly are sent to the TLC.) CONTROLLY: Now, Marshmallow, you must choose someone else to be eliminated. Apple will take their place. MARSHMALLOW: I choose Scrolly. (Cut to inside the TLC) FLASKY: Yay! Scrolly is getting sent here! SHELLY: How is that a good thing? FLASKY: Scrolly and I are best friends. Now we'll be in the TLC together! (Cut back to the Cake at Stake place. Scrolly is sent to the TLC and Apple is let out of the TLC.) APPLE and MARSHMALLOW: Yoylecake! BUBBLE: Hey, that's moy loine! Team Water-Dr. Fizz MEPHONE4: Welcome back, Team Water-Dr. Fizz! Leafy and Yin-Yang each got two likes. Pen got three. But the Cherries win the prize with six likes. CHERRIES: Yes! I can't believe I won! (Cherry 1 says this while Cherry 2 does the arm movements.) GAMEBOARD: Your prize is a Master Recovery Center. ANNOUNCER: Before we get to the dislikes, I'd like to say something. Leafy and Yin-Yang, you each have a Win Token. Would you like to use it now? LEAFY: I'm keeping mine. YIN: So am I. YANG: NO! USE IT! (PSB takes Yin-Yang's Win Token.) CONTROLLY: Now for the dislikes. Everyone except Bomb, Bow, Dough, Knife, Tennis Ball, and Yin-Yang is safe with no dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Bomb only got one dislike. So did that clumsy Tennis Ball. TENNIS BALL: That's it! Now it's time to demagnetize you! (realizes he doesn't have his magnet) Um... nevermind. (TV displays the votes.) MEPAD: Yin-Yang and Dough got two dislikes each. Since Yin-Yang used their Win Token, the two dislikes they got become one dislike. Bow and Knife have been eliminated with three and four dislikes, respectively. BOW: (gets out a chair) This chair will protect me! MEGAPHONE: I'd be surprised if it does, Bow. (Despite using her chair as a shield, Bow gets sent to the TLC. So does Knife.) WOAH Bunch 2 MEGAPHONE: Welcome back, WOAH Bunch 2! You know the drill. Boombox, Needle, Rake, Salt, and Stethoscope got one like each, but Shieldy wins the prize with eight likes. ANNOUNCER: Your prize is a Yoyle Token. If your team is up for elimination, you can use it to turn yourself into metal during Cake at Stake. You will automatically un-metal once Cake at Stake is over for your team. SHIELDY: But I'm already metal! MEPAD: True, but you're not Yoyle metal. SHIELDY: Ah. But does this have some other function? MEPHONE4: Nope. It's completely useless. Now for the dislikes. Everyone except Boombox, Horn, Needle, Party Hat, Rake, Soap, and Yellow Face got no dislikes. (TV displays the votes.) CONTROLLY: Boombox, Needle, Party Hat, and Rake each got one dislike. Horn and Soap got two each, and Yellow Face got 5, which becomes 10 due to his Lose Token. GAMEBOARD: So that means we have another tie! HORN: Easy for you to say! ANNOUNCER: The first to swim across that pool is safe. (Horn swims across, but Soap doesn't even bother getting in.) ANNOUNCER: So Horn is safe, and Soap is eliminated. (Soap and Yellow Face are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.6% to 1.851%. What contest should we do? CONTROLLY: Hey guys, just so you know, we've had some trouble coming up with the next contest, but we've decided on three possibilities. GAMEBOARD: Click here to vote for the contest we should do for this episode. Voting ends November 19th. Voting is over. Results are below. Contest results MEGAPHONE: Well, we got 17 votes. That's four more than at Cake at Stake. CONTROLLY: No one voted for the staring contest. GAMEBOARD: Four people voted for the maze, and 13 people voted for designing a BFDIA 5b level. So that's what we'll do. MEGAPHONE: I hope it's not too complicated for any of you. We've had some trouble with that before. The contest Camp members, download the two links below to get started. The Flash file of the game The source code for the levels To download them, right-click them and then click "Save as". Then edit the first level in the "levels.txt" file. (Use this to help you out when designing the actual level. Use these two links to help out as well.) Once you're done, leave a comment with the source code of your custom level in it. The contest ends November 21st. I hope it's not too hard for you. This contest turned out to be too hard. A new one is below. A new contest CONTROLLY: So no one made any levels. Apparently this contest was too hard. So here's a different contest that still involves BFDIA 5b. Play BFDIA 5b, and get as far as you can. Try to get the Win Tokens in each round if you can. Once you're done, leave a comment here with the number of the level you got to. Also include the number of Win Tokens you collected and the number of unnecessary deaths you got. Whoever did the best overall wins for their team and will get a random token. This new contest ends November 23rd. Results ANNOUNCER: Only Eraser and Pen did the challenge. They got to level 5, and they got two Win Tokens and seven unnecessary deaths. Anyway, Eraser and Pen were the only ones. The oddballs in a group of normal contestants. So Team Water-Dr. Fizz wins. Pen gets an Estimation Token, and Eraser gets a Yoyle Token. GOLF BALL: Yay! Now my chances of winning... TENNIS BALL: (interrupts) Save it for after Cake at Stake, Golf Ball. MEPHONE4: So anyway, click here to vote. Voting ends November 25th. Voting ended early for this episode. Stay tuned for episode 11! Epilogue PIE: Water Balloon, what the dinner table are you doing? WATER BALLOON: I'm designing my own BFDIA 5b levels! PIE: Water Balloon, you realize that contest is over, right? No one turned in any custom levels! WATER BALLOON: I know. I just like to design my own levels! Category:TBFDIWP